Love Songs
by its-a-four-letter-word
Summary: With much time apart and many love songs later, Harry and Draco battle their souls as thoughts of each other race through their minds. DMHP . Rated M for further chapters just in case....Please R&R!
1. The Flashback

**Love Song**

**Chapter 1: The Flashback**

**Summary:****With much time apart and many love songs later, Harry and Draco battle their souls as thoughts of each other race through their minds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I just like to make stories with her characters.**

* * *

Harry awoke in his lovers arms as he had for the past year. He loved the feeling he got when their naked bodies were entangled in the mornings. He loved the scent from the other man, the scent he couldn't get enough of. The same one he could sense wherever he was, no matter how far Draco was from him. He loved Draco more than words could express. He was sure Draco had loved him the same. 

Harry continued to lay there watching his boyfriends' chest lift and fall as he breathed gently in his sleep. He watched how a slight smile appeared on his face as he began to wake up. Draco opened his eyes slightly to see emerald globes looking at him. Harry smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco closed his eyes and smiled, he then moved his head to snuggle into Harry's neck. Draco gave him a soft kiss on the neck which sent a shiver throughout his body. Harry to, closed his eyes and once again fell back asleep with his lover in his arms.

Draco and Harry had been seeing each other for the past year. It all started when Harry was found almost lifeless on the grass of Hogwart's. Everyone had been searching hopelessly for their hero. The Dark Lord had risen and was once again out to kill the one and only Harry Potter. Draco found Harry laying on the grass with blood oozing from wounds covering his weak body.

* * *

Harry was kidnapped while in Hogsmead and attacked, then left unconscious there for the Dark Lord to find and kill him once and for all. Harry, being unconscious, was completely unaware he was on safe grounds at last. 

Draco had been on one of his nightly walks when he noticed a limp pile of dark robes laying under the oak tree beside the river. Draco bent down quietly unsure of who it was. He lifted his hand to the face of the unknown person laying helplessly in front of him. Wounds, blood, and hair covered the face making him unrecognizable. Draco gently removed the hair from the face and noticed the helpless body was that of Harry Potter. As Draco continued to scan Harry's full self, he couldn't help but to cry slightly at the bloody sight.

Draco had always been an enemy of Harry's, but not by choice. His hatred for the hero was due to his families commitment to the Dark Lord, and if anyone had found out that Draco had no intentions on following in his father's footsteps, and therefore not following the Dark Lord, he would be punished severely by Voldemort himself. He would also be disowned by his parents, this didn't bother him much. He was beaten by his father Lucius, if he had not agreed to follow orders, which he did quite often.

Tears fell from Draco's silver eyes as he continued to look at Harry. Draco was in such shock at the bloody sight that he didn't even realize Harry was still alive. Draco quickly lifted a trembling finger and pressed it gently on Harry's bloody neck and felt a faint pulse below. Draco smiled and wiped the tears from his face. He knew if he was caught here with Harry he could be killed by Voldemort and his followers. Draco slipped his arms under the almost lifeless body, and lifted him up and placed his body as close to his own as possible. Something about holding Harry in his arms made him realize there was more to life than hatred. Draco was nervous, but very happy that he had managed to find Harry before Voldemort had a chance to kill him.

Draco was walking fast toward the castle, and when he realized time was running out to get Harry to the hospital wing, Draco began to run. His eyes wide open looking for the nearest entrance to the castle.

At the movement Harry slowly and painfully, and with lots of effort opened an eye, he had no idea what was going on. However Harry's body was in too much pain to keep his eyes opened, and before he could see who was carrying him, he closed his eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

After a few minutes Draco had managed to get Harry to Madame Pomfrey before anything worse happened to Harry. Draco had been lucky that the corridors were completely empty, due to the late hour.

* * *

Harry shot up out of bed after recalling the night he was attacked by the Death Eaters. Harry was in such a realistic state that he felt as though the blood continued pouring from his wounds, as sweat drenched his clothes. He quickly ran his hand over his face and on his chest where the most blood had had come from during the attack. Draco woke up to the quick movements coming from Harry.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco yelled trying to wake Harry from his nightmare. "Don't worry love, your here with me now. It's ok. You are safe now." Draco gently reached for Harry's hand that was scavenging his hot face for the wounds and blood that once covered it. Once Draco had his hand, he gently placed it on his own face. Harry was awake now. At the sudden touch of Draco's face Harry felt comfort, and sanction. He knew where he was and who he was with. The man who had saved him that frightening night he laid desperately on the cold, wet ground in a pool of his blood.

Draco pulled Harry's head towards him into a warm embrace. Harry began to cry on his lovers shoulder. Draco tried hard to hold back the water filling his eyes as Harry's cold tears fall down his bare chest. They sat there in silence allowing Harry to relax.

The incident that had happened over a year before, had haunted Harry quite often. But Draco had never once failed to wake up to his frightened lover. He had always managed to calm Harry down. Draco was vengeful and wanted to kill his father and the other Death Eaters who had done this to an innocent man.

Draco was beaten when his father found out that he had been the one to rescue Harry. This made him realize his very own father helped beat Harry into his seemingly lifeless state. Draco was forced to relive what Harry went through, his father had forced him to listen to every detail of the beating Harry endured that night. Draco burst out into tears in front of his father. He was beaten again for feeling sympathy for Harry. It was here Draco's father had disowned him, without Narcissa's permission.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think. The next four chapters are already written and they are probably much better than this one because they kinda fell into place. So if you want the next four chapters you are going to have to REVIEW!! Constructive criticism is allowed but don't be mean...**


	2. Coffee At My Place?

**Coffee At My Place?**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Harry had left Hogwart's. He felt as though he could do this on his own now. He didn't need Dumbledore's protection. It didn't seem to work very well anyway. Although he was much more vulnerable and in more danger, he didn't want to risk the lives of those at Hogwart's. He knew this was something he was going to have to do, alone.

However, Harry had gone back to Hogwart's for a short while to visit Hermione and Ron, and to get some help in research he was doing to better prepare himself for when the time came to defend himself and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. He borrowed a book from the library and decided he would go for a little stroll by the lake and read some of the book.

He found a spot beneath an oak tree by the lake where he decided to sit and read the book on spells and charms used to defend yourself against other wizards. He knew that the Dark Lord was powerful and could easily break these charms and spells leaving Harry defenseless. But it was worth a try. Harry looked out towards the glistening lake when he caught a glance of something shining in the grass. He looked over and began to search the grass to find the source of the shimmering light. He felt something beneath his hand. He lifted the small, delicate object out of the grass and held it in the palm of his hand. He was holding a silver chain that had a small dragon on it with a green emerald. It looked identical to the one he saw Malfoy wearing when Harry was still attending Hogwart's.

Harry folded the corner of the page he was on, and got up and started off towards the castle. Harry walked into the entrance closest to the Great Hall. He looked into the Great Hall and noticed it was empty, and with that he figured everyone had just been let out to go to their next class. He walked by the dungeons in hope he might see Malfoy to return his necklace to him. Harry looked at the necklace he was still holding in his hand. He stood near the entrance to the dungeons hoping Malfoy would show up after class.

Sure enough 5 minutes later classes were over and Draco was returning to his room. Draco was staring down at the ground as though he was upset with something. Almost as if he was sad. Harry was surprised because he had never seen Draco like this before.

"um Draco." Harry said softly hoping to catch the blonde's attention before he walked right by without noticing him.

"Wutta you want Potter?" Draco said with a angry tone of voice.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to be civil. I came to give you this." Harry handed over the necklace. Draco took it from him.

"Where did you find this?" Draco asked with a little more kindness in his shaky voice.

"I found it over by the oak tree, by the lake." Harry replied. Draco quickly thought back to the night he saved Harry.

"Oh thanks you Harry. Sorry about the rudeness, I'm just going through a tough time." Draco said embarrassed and looking down at his toes.

"Do you mind if I ask what is wrong?" Harry asked, almost in a tone that sounded worried for the other boy.

"Well...it's kinda personal...it's just..." Draco wasn't quite comfortable telling Harry about what was going on at him. About his father disowning him, because he felt bad for what happened to Harry and because he felt ashamed to be a death eater.

"I understand if you don't wanna tell me. Well I'm out. Sorry for intruding." Harry said turning away from Draco.

"Wait!" Draco called after Harry. "Um Harry, I have some time off before dinner, and well I was thinking maybe we could get a coffee or something, at Hogsmead." Draco suggested. Draco felt bad that he had been rude to Harry. He hoped that they could be friends. They were both going through really hard times and needed a friend that could understand.

"Yeah sure. Well you can come back to my place and we could talk there if you want. You might feel more comfortable talking private instead of in public." Harry suggested.

They turned towards the nearest exit and walked towards the lake.

"So how's Hogwart's?" Harry asked Draco, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"Um...it's okay, boring as always. Do you mind me asking why you left?" Draco asked with curiosity.

"No, I don't mind. I left because I felt I needed to be on my own. I didn't like knowing that I was putting everyone at risk. If You Know Who comes after me, I want to do it alone. So I decided to move into my own little apartment nearby. That way I could continue to visit Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. As much as they want to help, I really don't want to put them at anymore risk than they already are." Harry answered as he looked towards the horizon.

The sun was disappearing and silence fell upon them once again. They continued to walk towards Hogsmead where Harry's apartment was. Once they arrived Harry welcomed Draco into his apartment. When they got in Harry told Draco to feel at home, as he went to put on some coffee for them. Harry stood in the kitchen while Draco sat on the couch in the living room. Silence still surrounded them.

"Draco, how many sugars do you take?" Harry asked from in the kitchen.

"Oh, um two sugars is fine thanks." Draco replied. Harry finished making the coffee and joined Draco on the couch.

"You have a nice apartment." Draco commented as he lifted his cup to his mouth.

"Oh thanks, its nothing much because it's just me. But it's a nice place to be when I need time to myself and to think things over." Harry replied. "So do you still wanna tell me what you were gonna say earlier?" Harry asked. It was a little risky because he didn't know if Draco was ready to tell him what's going ton considering they weren't really friends.

"Oh, yeah." Draco replied as he got up and walked to the windows close by. "Well if you wanna know. My father disowned me." Draco said as he looked out the window. He could faintly see Hogwart's in the distance. Once again, silence fell upon them.

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that." Harry said looking down at his cup of coffee.

"No don't worry bout it. I am better off without them anyways. Well my mother I miss...a lot. But my father I could live without. He was...abusive...to me and my mother." Draco replied as he looked back at Harry. He joined him once again on the couch.

Draco stared at his cup as did Harry. "Oh I had no idea. Do you mind me asking why?" Harry asked with a sense of curiosity, however he felt it was a risky question. H e wanted to talk to Draco, he didn't want him to rush out of his apartment because he felt that Harry was too nosy.

"Well...he would...beat me...if I failed to obey. I don't have a choice Harry." Draco replied looking down at the carpeted floor. A tear fell from his silver-blue eyes.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" Harry asked looking over at Draco who was still looking down at the floor.

"I was born to follow the Dark Lord. I never wanted to be like my father. He disowned me because..." Draco didn't want to tell Harry why he was disowned. He didn't want Harry to know that he had cried for him, and was disowned because of him. He never said it was Harry's fault, it was his own. But he needed to save Harry. He didn't want to leave an innocent man in the hands of death herself. He knew if he hadn't taken Harry to Madame Pomfrey that night, Harry would have painfully suffered from what the death eaters did to him, or he would be captured by Voldemort himself.

"Draco, do you...remember...were you the one...who saved me?" Harry asked looking concerned at the now crying Slytherin.

The only sound coming from Draco was the sound of him crying into his palms. He looked at Harry with red eyes.

"Harry I could never forgive my father for what he did to you. Harry when I saw your innocent body laying there covered in blood gushing wounds, I cried. Harry I cried! I wasn't meant to be a death eater. I felt your pain as you laid there suffering from the pain my father caused you. I couldn't let the Dark Lord take you away." Draco had managed to say in between sniffs. He had managed to say this while looking at Harry with his red puffy eyes.

"Draco how ever could I repay you? You suffered so much...for me." Harry's eyes filled with tears as he leaned in to put a hand on Draco's back as he looked down at the carpet once again to cry. Harry sat closer to Draco now and put his head on his shoulder and let the cold tears from his own eyes, fall onto Draco's neck.

"Harry I am so sorry for this." Draco mumbled as he continued to cry.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's chin and gently tilted his head towards his own. They were now face to face. Draco closed is eyes, embarrassed that he was still crying in front of Harry. Harry took this chance to lean in towards Draco and kiss him gently on his trembling mouth. A tear fell from Draco's eye and landed on their lips. Harry leaned back and took his lips from Draco's soft mouth and wiped the tear away. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry who was looking back at him, Draco bit his lower lip a little in a sense of relief.

It was at this moment they both knew they had found that trusting friend they had been looking for. Draco found comfort in Harry as did Harry in Draco. They could cry in front of one another and not feel ashamed. They could spill out their feelings and know that the other was there with open arms. They could laugh and know that they would be together for a long time to come.

**A/N: Well I decided to post this chapter a little earlier. So I hope you enjoy it. Depending on the reviews, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible...it all depends on the readers. If you like the story so far and wanna see what happens REVIEW...even if you thought it could be better...let me know...but don't be mean.. **


	3. Well, You Can Always Stay With Me

**Well You Can Always Stay With Me**

**Disclaimer:** **See chapter 1**

* * *

Still in Harry's apartment, Harry and Draco continued to talk.

"So where are you living now that you don't live at home?" Harry asked looking at Draco feeling more of a connection.

"Well I haven't really decided. I have enough money to live alone, But for now I am going to stay at Hogwart's during the breaks." Draco replied no longer crying.

"Well You are always welcome to stay here if you want. I mean I know it gets boring at Hogwart's during the break and well I would be here with you." Harry was a little nervous about this offer. Not because he was afraid to be rejected by Draco, but because he didn't want to put him in any more danger than he already has. But Harry was lonely in his apartment and he now had more of a connection with Draco.

"I thought you said you left Hogwart's because you didn't want to put anyone in danger?" Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"I did. That's why this is your own decision. I would feel bad if I didn't offer you a place to stay. After all, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." Harry said now gazing into Draco's beautiful eyes.

"Well I do enjoy this time I am spending with you now, and I don't really want to be alone during breaks. I've also lost a lot of friends when they found out how I really felt about being on the dark side. Harry would it be okay if I came to visit you sometimes?" Draco asked with nervousness in his shaky voice.

Harry was overjoyed that Draco enjoyed the time they were spending together right now and that he wanted to visit him. "Of course Draco, you are welcomed here anytime. I would hate for you to feel alone after all you have done for me." Harry replied.

"It was nothing really." Draco smiled. Harry had always thought Draco was very arrogant, spoiled and rude, when in reality, he was very modest and humble.

With that Draco stood up, as did Harry. Draco walked toward the door before Harry gently grabbed his hand. "Promise me you will visit sometime soon." Harry said almost embarrassed that he felt as though he needed Draco to keep him from feeling so lonely. But then again, it was true, Harry was lonely and right now, looking at Draco made him feel complete. As though he had found an angel who was willing to risk anything for him.

"I promise." Draco replied, and with that Harry walked closer to Draco who he was still holding hands with and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Goodbye Draco." Harry said almost with a sad tone of voice.

"Bye Harry." Draco replied in the same manner.

Harry never thought of himself as gay, and neither had Draco. Something about their emotional state, and the fact that Draco had saved Harry who was seconds away from death, had taken over the fact that these two men who were once enemies, were so much alike and that they seemed to be made for each other. The fact they were both men had nothing to do with it. It was more of an inner connection and the vulnerability they possessed that made them feel like there was something more beyond just a friendship.

Draco went to bed that night with the image of Harry pressing his lips against his own. Draco never thought in a million years they would have a relationship on that level. However Draco knew that Harry was the comforting arms he had been looking for all this time.

At the same time, Harry was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling picturing Draco, with tears in his eyes the constant reminder that Draco had saved him kept repeating itself in his mind. Harry turned over and allowed tears to fill his closed eyes. It was Harry's turn to cry for Draco.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I don't write stories for my own pleasure. If you like it let me know, if you would like to see something else let me know. I can't read minds... sorry if it sounded mean lol...it wasn't suppose to...but it would be nice if i got some reviews**


	4. When It Seems Like Eternity

**When It Seems Like Eternity**  


**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Early the next morning, Draco made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he sat down he felt as though he was being watched by a million pair of eyes. When in reality he wasn't being watched by anyone. He felt uncomfortable sitting at the Slytherin table with a bunch of death eaters or the children of death eaters. He felt as though, just being in the Slytherin house was like betraying Harry and all the other good people who had their innocent blood shed for the mere pleasure of the sick minded Voldemort and his followers.

However Harry knew Draco had no control over the past. He knew who Draco was and the real person Draco wanted to be. He was just thankful that Draco was a different person and that he no longer wanted to be part of the Dark Lord's plan.

* * *

Harry awoke moments later, and as he sat up in his bed he smiled remembering the night before. The thought of Draco in his arms, had Harry touching his lips trying to remember the great feeling of comfort he felt as he kissed him. Harry got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. Once he was finished he sat on the couch and continued to read the book he had borrowed yesterday. 

As he continued to read the book, the thought that he was putting Draco in more danger ran through his mind and his stomach began to turn. Harry had an awful feeling about having Draco here. If his father or worse, Voldemort, found out Draco and Harry were "friends" Draco could be killed. A vision of Draco being badly beaten by his father, even though he was disowned, had flashed in his mind. This had Harry really worried. However once again he couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see the man who saved him, ever again, or even on the odd occasion.

Harry was worried that someone had found out about their meeting the night before and was only hoping to see Draco soon to reassure himself that Draco was okay. However Harry thought it might look a little suspicious if he was seen with Draco again outside of his apartment.

And so Harry went a whole day without Draco. Without knowing if he was okay.

Right then Harry heard a knock at his door. He jumped at the thought it might be Draco. He opened the door without any caution almost like he sensed Draco was on the other side of the door. Sure enough Harry opened the heavy door and Draco was standing in front of him. Harry pulled him inside, closed the door and gently pushed him against the door only to press his lips against Draco's. With no surprise Draco had participated in the passionate kiss they shared for the next few minutes.

Draco had enjoyed the fact Harry wasn't wearing a top and that he was in front of him with only his plaid pajama pants on. Draco reached his cold hand up and traced Harry's bare and muscular chest. Harry's lips were now just brushing against Draco's as pleasure shot through his whole body. Harry reached his hand up and entangled his fingers in Draco's blond locks of hair. They continued to dominate each others mouths until they stopped for some air.

"Harry. I needed you so badly." Draco confessed, staring into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I needed you to Draco. I paced my apartment all day hoping you would come back." Harry then took Draco's hand and they walked to another door in the apartment. Harry opened the door and a large bedroom came into sight. Draco looked back at Harry and kissed him gently on the neck.

This sent a shiver throughout his entire body. Harry then walked Draco over to his bed and softly pushed him down onto the cold, soft sheets. Draco slid up the bed to get comfortable as Harry followed. Harry placed his cold lips on Draco's as he used his hands to unbutton Draco's shirt. Once he had succeeded, he ran his hand over Draco's soft chest. Draco moaned which stiffened Harry's member. The two boys were now completely engulfed in each others warm embrace. Harry lifted his head and stared down at the beautiful sight below him. Draco was looking back at him with a sexy smirk on his face. Draco then placed his hand over top of Harry's pants. Harry moaned in pleasure which then made Draco stiffen. Harry then bent down again to kiss his lover. Their tongues battled passionately for control. They continued to embrace each others warm bodies and kissed until they could no longer breathe.

That night Harry and Draco slept together.

Harry and Draco's naked bodies were hugging each other throughout the night, almost as though they were afraid to be ripped apart. To be left alone in the dark, cold world once again.

This would be the first of many nights Harry and Draco would spend together.

* * *

**(Present) **Harry and Draco finally got out of bed and decided to go out and get breakfast. They got dressed and headed out. They went to a local family owned restaurant where they sat and enjoyed a nice meal. 

Although they had been together for a year, they had never ventured outside Harry's apartment together. They each felt it was too dangerous, and were both very protective of one another. The thought of losing each other often crossed their minds and had them wondering if what they were doing was safe. They were well aware it wasn't but tried to convince themselves everything was going to be fine.

Once they were finished their breakfast they decided to go out for a little stroll along the water. It was nice outside for once, and they were getting sick of staying inside all the time. Hand in hand they walked at a slowly down by the lake. They continued their conversation from earlier about how everything was put in the papers. They got on this topic when Draco worried about having people see them and put them it in the paper. Harry had thought about this a lot but he always tried to avoid any further thought on the topic. Harry didn't like to think about the dangerous territory they ventured in just by being together, let alone walking hand in hand out in public.

If someone had managed to get a picture of Harry and Draco together not only would it be placed on the first page, that newspaper would eventually be sitting on the Malfoy's kitchen table, which meant it would be seen by every death eater and Lord Voldemort himself. This was bad news for the couple. As soon as they turned around to walk back to Harry's apartment, Rita Skeeter came from behind a parked car. She pulled out her camera before Harry and Draco had a chance to run.

They had attempted to chase her and to destroy her camera but it attracted attention and she manged to apparate before they could reach her.

Both boys were panicking. They were in a state of anger and frustration. They were sick of having to keep their relationship locked up in Harry's apartment.

"Why can't we have any privacy like any other couple. If your father gets this paper or any other death eater..." Harry yelled out in frustration, unable to continue his sentence.

"I'm sorry Harry! Please don't be mad...I hate seeing you mad. There must be a way outta this." Draco replied trying to calm Harry down. "What am I saying we could be killed for this!" Draco said with more anger in his voice than last.

"Sorry Draco, this isn't your fault. Let's just get back to the apartment before anyone else manages to get a picture." Harry said this as he grabbed Draco's hand and ran back to the apartment in Hogsmead.

"Harry what if people follow us? They will find us and sooner or later so will the death eaters!" Draco yelled in panic as they continued to run.

Harry stopped right then, "Do you love me Draco?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do-" Draco was cut off.

"Do you trust me Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course! Why-" Draco was cut off again.

"Well then come with me to the apartment and we will figure out something when we get back." Harry finished.

Once they got back to the apartment, Harry locked the door behind them and closed all the curtains to ensure privacy.

Harry went to the bedroom and Draco followed. Harry sat down on the bed that still had covers tossed around from last night. Draco sat down in front of Harry and bent his head down almost ashamed that he didn't trust Harry earlier. Of course Harry wasn't upset, because he to was having doubts. Harry just did that to calm them both down.

Harry took Draco's soft hands and placed them in his own. Draco then looked up at Harry. "Draco I love you too much to let anything happen to you. I want to be together with you forever. You are my rock, the only person that can keep me sane in this world. I won't ever let anything happen to you." Harry said comforting Draco.

"Harry I love you to, and I to want to be with you forever." Draco said reassuringly.

"Well you have a year left at Hogwart's until you graduate. If you can wait that long, I will find a place far away from here and-" Harry stopped when Draco crawled into Harry's lap and began to cry into Harry's chest. Harry was crying now to. Draco's emotions had weakened Harry since the first time Draco came to Harry's apartment.

In between Harry's sniffs he managed to get out, "I know I can't even begin to think of how painful its going to be. A year without you is like living in the dark forever. You bring so much happiness into my life Draco. But we have to understand love comes with sacrifices. You will stay at Hogwart's until you graduate and I will move far away. The day you graduate I will be there to take you away with me. Don't worry you will always be with me in my heart, and you will always be on my mind. Tomorrow we will go to Hogwart's together under the invisibility cloak and I will talk to Dumbledore and see what I can do about extra protection for you. Then after that I am going to move. Draco you have to promise to stay strong. Stay strong for the both of us. Don't worry we will make it." Harry said this as he hugged his boyfriend who was now crying uncontrollably.

Harry continued to cry into Draco's wet chest. They sat in that same spot on the bed for what seemed like years. Embracing each other for the last time in a long time.

They made love that night, knowing that they won't be able to share that passion for another year. They kissed until they could no longer breathe.

They sat against each other's naked bodies in front of the window looking out at the dark night sky.

Luckily the bedroom window faced out toward a lake and there was no sign of people anywhere. Draco's naked self was sitting on Harry's naked lap with their hands folded on Draco's legs. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco rested his on Harry's.

Time stopped and allowed them to hold each other for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter, hoped you liked it. Please REVIEW!! let me know what you think...the next chapter is finished, if you want to read it, review and let me know...otherwise it will sit in the documents folder...muhahah. A friend of mine helped me write a "love scene", so if you like that kinda stuff, it will be posted soon in an upcoming chapter.**


	5. The Only One

**A/N: Well this chapter was long overdue and I know it's a little dull but I had to get it outta the way. The next chapter is more promising! Please read and let me know what you think... **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter characters I just like to write stories about em'**

* * *

**The Only One**

They woke up the next morning against each others sweaty bodies. Harry kissed Draco's neck softly to wake him up. Sure enough Draco was awake.

"Good morning sunshine." Harry said softly.

Draco felt Harry smile as his mouth was still pressed against his neck. Draco smiled as well until he remembered he wasn't going to see Harry for another year. Draco turned around and faced Harry.

"Harry, I am really going to miss you." Draco said as he gazed into Harry's emerald eyes.

Tears once again filled Harry's eyes. He was trying to be strong, but the thought of not seeing his lover for another year would haunt him until the day he does.

"I'm gonna to miss you to Draco." Harry buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck and let the tears slip onto Draco's chest and as they ventured down Draco's chest, Draco's eyes filled as well. Neither of them could hold back the pain of letting each other go. Although they would see each other again, a year seemed like forever.

After an hour of cuddling they got up and got dressed to go to Hogwart's. Harry hadn't been there since the day he gave Draco back his necklace. Draco however was too familiar with the place he had called home away from home. He had school during the day and Harry during the night for the past year.

After breakfast Draco went back to the bedroom where they had spent many passionate nights and left the shirt he was wearing the first night they were together. It smelled like Draco and he knew Harry would need it. He placed it on his pillow beside Harry's and then went into Harry's wardrobe to find the shirt Harry was wearing that night. Sure enough he found it hanging up along with all Harry's other special clothing.

Draco took it gently off the hook making sure he didn't rip it. He took out his wand and shrunk the shirt so he could put it in his pocket without Harry noticing. He walked back into the living room. Here they had spent many sleepless nights watching movies and cuddled together on the couch.

Every where Draco went now was almost too painful to bare. Memories filled the apartment that neither of them would ever set foot in once Harry moved.

Harry came out of the washroom and found Draco standing by the couch tightly holding onto a couch pillow. Draco was unaware Harry was standing behind him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked over to Draco who was holding the pillow close to his chest.

Draco lifted his head, "It smells like you. Harry I haven't left yet and I already miss you."

"Aw, Draco I know its gonna be hard. I am gonna miss you to. But if I can find a safe way, I will send you letters. But even you know that's risky." Harry pulled Draco into a hug.

Harry felt a small bulge in Draco's back pocket. "What's this?" Harry asked as he touched his pocket.

"Oh its nothing. Just a tissue." Draco replied.

Finally Draco put the pillow back down on the couch.

Once they were both dressed and ready to go they walked out the door. Both of them felt the pain of never returning here together again, swelling in their hearts. Memories of the nights and weekends they were together raced in their minds as they walked to Hogwart's under the invisibility cloak. They didn't say much, not because they were afraid to be heard, but because neither of them wanted to think about what had become the painful reality of their soon-to-be long distance relationship.

After a long walk through empty fields and packed shopping streets, Harry and Draco reached the entrance of Hogwart's. They took off the cloak and quickly made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Dumbledore said as he sensed their presence from behind the door. This hadn't surprised Harry because he was too familiar with the Headmaster's capabilities, however this shocked Draco who was now not too sure how Dumbledore would react to their current situation.

They entered the large room to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk scratching his quill onto his parchment. Looking very focused, both boys felt like they had intruded and now felt a little uncomfortable.

"It is nice to see you boys. How have you been Harry?" He asked. Truthfully Draco was relieved he hadn't asked him because he was to full of emotion to converse.

"I'm fine Professor. Aside from what I've come to talk to you about." He said looking down at his feet feeling a little uneasy. Harry wasn't fine though, he was in the same state as Draco. Pain in his heart and sadness filling his eyes.

"And what might that be?" Dumbledore asked with extreme curiosity. He hadn't seen Harry in over a year and was curious to know what he wanted to talk about after so long.

"Well you see, um Draco and I have been...uh...um..." Harry stuttered as he was a little uncomfortable talking about their relationship in front of the headmaster.

"Yes Harry, I know you two are together." He said relieving Harry's awkward reply.

"Um yes about that. Well you see Draco and I have come to our senses and have realized the risk we are taking by being together during these times, and so we are here to ask you if you can help us. You see I plan on leaving the country to find a small place out of harm's way, and I am asking you for your help to provide Draco some extra protection while I am gone. We are aware that this may be a lot to ask for, but now that everyone knows about our relationship, we are afraid he may be vulnerable to the Dark Lord and his followers, considering he has changed sides and has been disowned by his father." Harry replied almost too fast for anyone to understand including himself. Harry was now looking at Draco who was shifting uncomfortable in his seat and staring at the ground once more.

"Well you have raised a good point. Draco is very susceptible to the Dark Lord and his followers. I can certainly see what I can do, but as you have both witnessed yourselves there is not much I can do. They have become very strong within the last year. So I cannot guarantee nothing can happen, but I can find a way to keep Draco safe. He will be under special protection by all staff including myself." Dumbledore answered looking over at the taller blonde boy who was still hunched in his seat staring at the floor.

After the long conversation with Dumbledore, Harry and Draco found themselves sitting on a bench outside the doors to the empty Great Hall.

They sat there in silence until Harry spoke, "Draco, I...I love you. I can't believe all of this is happening. I...I am going to miss you so much. I made you something." With that Harry pulled an envelope and gave it to Draco. "It's a CD" Draco said looking at Harry. It may not have been romantic but to Draco he knew it meant a lot to Harry that he had that CD. "I know it's not much, but when you listen to it I hope you think of me." Harry leaned over and hugged Draco and kissed him gently on his trembling lips.

"Thanks Harry. I will listen to it ll the time. I will never stop thinking of you." Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder and entwined their hands together as he closed his eyes. _I can't believe this is it. A whole year without him. What if he finds someone new, what if he forgets about me._ "Harry, can you promise me one thing?" Draco asked with his head still resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes" Harry replied.

"Promise me you won't find someone else. You won't forget about me." Draco said with tears building up in his eyes once again.

Harry lifted Draco's soft face to look at him. "Draco, you are the **only** one I love and the only one I will **ever** love." He said emphasizing that Draco _was_ the only one he would ever love.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this took a while and I know it might not be as interesting as people might have hoped for but it was unfinished so i was like gotta finish it up so i can post it. I promise the next chapter will be way better and with some different emotions besides all the sadness...**

**PLEASE R&R :D **


End file.
